Julie Shackleford
Biography Early Life Julie Shackleford, daughter of Raymond Shackleford IV and his wife Susan, is MHI’s business manager and the de facto second in command of the company after Earl Harbinger. She’s been a part of the family business from an early age — in fact her “imaginary friend” when she was four years old, Mr. Trash Bags, was a shoggoth that had been sent to attack the compound and for some inexplicable reason decided to become her friend instead. She joined her Uncle Earl on monster hunting expeditions when she was a teen, and even left her prom early to help him track down and kill an ogre. Monster Hunter International Julie’s life took an unexpected turn when Owen Pitt joined MHI. At the time she was dating another Hunter, Grant Jefferson, but the attraction between herself and Pitt was impossible to deny. Before long she and Jefferson broke up, and she and Pitt became an item. During the DeSoya Caverns incident, Julie underwent another major life change. Before dying, the Guardian of the Kumaresh Yar, the mysterious artifact that can allow the Old Ones access to Earth, passed his powers on to her. The only sign of this so far are tattoo-like markings on her neck and stomach, but as time goes on the visual signs of her powers are likely to multiply Monster Hunter Vendetta During the Martin Hood incident, when it seemed likely that Owen would die from zombieism, they quickly got married. They’ve been enjoying a happy if Hunting-filled marital existence ever since. Monster Hunter Legion As of the Las Vegas incident, Julie is pregnant with her and Owen’s first child. What effect his psychic powers, her Guardian powers, and general exposure to supernatural events during pregnancy will have on the baby remains unknown — and of great concern to Julie and her husband. Appearance Julie Shackleford is a breathtakingly beautiful, fairskinned white woman in her mid-twenties. She 5’11” tall and has the athletic build of someone who gets plenty of regular exercise. She has wavy, dark black hair that falls slightly below her shoulder. Her eyes are brown, and she wears glasses. While doing routine work for MHI Julie wears conservative business suits, but in the field she wears her MHI body armor with the “smiling li’l devil face” patch. Julie’s left neck and stomach bear the black, tattoo-like markings of the power of the Guardian. She keeps these concealed as best she can, but the more life-threatening injuries she suffers the more markings will appear. Personality Julie is a strong-willed woman who’s been toughened by all the things she’s seen and done in her life. While she certainly has her “soft side,” she rarely shows it to anyone other than her husband and her family; she feels she has to maintain a front of professionalism and strength so that her clients will respect her and her employees do what she needs them to do. Unfortunately for her stress levels, she’s something of a control freak and isn’t as good about delegating responsibilities to her underlings as she ought to be. Skills and Abilities * Peak Human Conditioning: As a monster hunter, Julie has trained her body to the peak of human ability. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being from a family of hunters, Julie is highly trained in hand-to-hand combat. * Expert Marksman: Julie is the sharpshooter for Earl's Team. After the previous guardian, Thrall saw that Owen is "a warrior without guile", he gave the last of his dark magic to Julie to resurrect her and transfer his duty to her. Julie's status as Guardian of Artifact provide her with the following abilities. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Julie can heal from most injuries in return for the expansion of her tattoo. *'Tainted Blood': Julie's blood is toxic to vampires. Relationships Weapons While highly skilled with most weapon platforms, it seems that Julie's weapon of choice is the M-14. For CQB she likes the Springfield SOCOM variant. When she needs to stay away from her work she relies on the M-21 sniper variant. Category:Characters